Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to drug delivery devices and methods of use thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to implantable drug delivery devices for the delivery of drugs and other therapeutic agents.
The current trend in many medical treatments requires the delivery of a drug to a specific target site so as to avoid adverse reactions and/or toxicity to other tissue (e.g., in the case of chemotherapeutic agents for the treatment of cancer), as well as more precisely controlling the timing and amount of drug delivered to that site. In many cases, this can entail the use of an implantable drug pump. However, due to their size and power requirements the current available pumps do not lend themselves to all medical applications, particularly for delivery of drugs where very precisely controlled doses of the drug can be required. Also current devices can require frequent replenishment of the drug due to limited reservoir size and/or limited shelf life of the drug. Thus, there is a need for improved implantable drug delivery devices and associated methods for in vivo drug delivery.